


kisses and reminiscing

by wuvs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are whipped for each other, tsukkiyama date time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvs/pseuds/wuvs
Summary: Yamaguchi takes Tsukishima somewhere that makes Kei fall in love all over again.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	kisses and reminiscing

_ “Wanna go on a date?” _

Kei looks up from his homework, Yamaguchi was laying on the floor, papers scattered around him. 

“Pretty gutsy of you to ask that considering how many times I’ve had to make decisions for you,” teases Kei.

Yamaguchi sits up, Kei lowly chuckles as he can sense the playful look of annoyance from the other boy. 

“Well maybe  _ I _ want to be the one in charge for once,” Yamaguchi declares, “Besides, we’ve been working on these assignments for  _ hours _ .”

“You mean  _ I _ have been working on them,” Kei sneers, “All you have done is sat by my feet, begging for answers like some kind of  _ dog _ .”

Kei watches as Yamaguchi stands up, putting his hands on his hips and sighing. He makes a mental note to taunt Yamaguchi more often as this side of him was…  _ attractive _ . 

“Whatever Tsukki, do you wanna go or not?” 

Kei thinks for a moment, tapping his pencil against his lip. It had been a long time since the two actually did something together without having Hinata or Kageyama dragging behind them. And even if Kei hated to admit it, Yamaguchi was  _ right _ for once. They had been doing homework since that morning and it was now noon. 

He finally replies, “Fine. Only because I know I’d be dragged around regardless of my answer.” 

Kei watched as the other boy’s face glowed as he smiled. Yamaguchi’s warm expressions would forever be photographed in Kei’s mind. 

\--------------------------

“Yamaguchi, where exactly are we going?” 

They had been driving for almost an hour now, the ride was oddly silent except for the ambiance of Yamaguchi’s mumbles of excitement. 

“Oh you’ll see.” Yamaguchi singsongs. 

Kei’s eyes widen as he looks out the car window to see a familiar surrounding. 

“A museum? This is your idea of a date?”

“Not just any museum Tsukki, it's the one your brother would take us to when we were kids!” 

Kei remembers the weekly trips they used to force Akiteru to take while his parents were working. Kei and Yamaguchi would  _ beg _ the older sibling to let them see the dinosaur exhibit every weekend, Akiteru always obliged as it made his younger brother happy. 

Yamaguchi grabs Kei’s hand, dragging him happily through the museum. They wander around many exhibits, some taking only a couple minutes to view and both Kei and Yamaguchi recall seeing them many times. 

Kei pauses as they reach the dinosaur exhibit, nostalgia splashing him like the water balloons he and Yamaguchi would throw around during those hot summer days. 

“You alright Tsukki? You look like you haven’t seen this one a million times already!” Yamaguchi chuckles, his thumb caressing Kei’s hand. 

Kei’s heart pounds, he recalls the many times he would brag to Yamaguchi about how he knew every single dinosaur featured without looking at the signs. And every time, even if it was repetitive, Yamaguchi would wear the same shocked expression. No matter what Kei said, Yamaguchi just stared in awe.

He pulls Yamaguchi towards the first showcase, going in the same order as they always took as kids.

“Which dinosaur are we looking at currently, tour guide Tsukki?” Yamaguchi playfully asks. 

Kei grins, knowing Yamaguchi has heard this lecture many times.

“Well Tadashi,” Kei starts, jokingly puffing out his chest, “This is the skeleton of the legendary  _Ankylosaurs_. It’s known for the massive plates of armor on it’s back, which were mostly used for protection.” Kei stops to glance at Yamaguchi, who was staring right back at him, his face absorbed with amazement.

“I know another fact that you left out.” Yamaguchi hums.

“Oh?” Kei begins to worry, surely he said all the right facts that he’s been saying for  _ years _ right?

“Yep! This particular dinosaur,” Yamaguchi lets go of Kei’s hand, turning to wrap his arms around the other boy’s neck, “Is a favorite of a very special guy I know.” 

Kei can feel his cheeks redden as Yamaguchi leans closer, their faces were now  _ inches  _ apart from each other. 

“Tell me about this special guy.” 

“Well, he’s super tall, blonde hair, wears glasses, totally isn’t named Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi closes the gap, placing a small kiss on Kei’s cheek, “And I love this certain guy very much.”

Kei pressed his lips against Yamaguchi’s, their kisses were mind-blowing to Kei, even if they were merely simple pecks on the cheek. It felt like the world only revolved around Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi. 

“Damn, I guess I have competition then,” Kei grins between kisses, “You should tell this guy that I already snatched you up.” He playfully lifts Yamaguchi up, the smaller boy squirming in his arms even though he was merely a few inches off the ground.

“Tsukki!” 

Kei playfully drops him back down, the two laugh as people pass by. Kei loves seeing Yamaguchi laugh, his chuckles weigh his entire body down, it reminds him of their childhood. 

“We should probably get going, it’s close to closing time and I’m hungry.” Kei reaches for Yamaguchi’s hand, which the other boy takes gracefully.

\--------------------------

When Yamaguchi sleeps in Kei’s arms, his unconscious mumbles buzzes under Kei’s chest. It tickles, but Kei doesn’t mind. He runs his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair, recalling the times Yamaguchi would make Kei play with his hair during thunderstorms in order to calm him down. Even then Kei didn’t mind the cramps he would get in his hands from the hours he’d spend playing with Yamaguchi’s hair. 

Kei smiles in his sleep, he was at peace with Yamaguchi in his arms. The world could have been ending at that very moment, but Kei would still wear that warm smile as long as Yamaguchi was there with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha what if we kissed in front of the dinosaur exhibit and we were both super whipped???


End file.
